


Spring is in the Air

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Fever February [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Allergies, Gen, Nurses, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [FEVER FEBRUARY - DAY 12: HAY FEVER]This is the first allergy season on which he feels comfortable going to to nurse's office for his medication. He's one lucky dude.





	Spring is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fever February!  
> https://mugenthesickfic.tumblr.com/post/170469673461/introducing-fever-february
> 
> Once again, it's short with no real ending, but I wanted to write about Fran's allergies for once. And his relationship with Edith, who is like his second mom. 
> 
> Also can someone prevent me from naming my stories in such a lame way

The worst with starting his year as a minor (when everyone else was over eighteen, to make it even better) was that the dorm still considered him underage, so he couldn’t keep most of his medicines in his dorm room. He knew service ladies would tell the dorm staff about it, and he would get problems. And he didn’t have either time or energy for problems.

Instead, he has to entrust the nurse with his most of his medicine. He’s allowed to keep his most vital pills, like his medication for asthma because that’s how severe that beast is. It’s been different, ever since the day he got an attack in front of the lunch ladies for breakfast because they had forbidden him to have his medicine with him and he forgot about going to the nurse because the night-time one was never there when you needed her.

She still isn’t.

 

While this hasn’t bothered until now, sadly for François, spring has rolled around. He does prefer having a warmer air around him, it’s better for his breathing, the issue isn’t there. The issue is with something spring brings to him: strong scents, unidentified particles flowing in the air, pollen. That stuff everyone is either happy to see or absolutely despise.

He’s part of the second group, because these things. These things. They get under his larynx so easily, it’s almost a joke.

 

The corridors are empty, because it’s only half past seven. He’s sneezed the entire night and since he’s been up, and sometimes he coughed, but it’s mostly sneezing. How many times has his head jerked back already? His roommates got worried for him, so he hurried to eat his breakfast (he wasn’t that hungry anyway, and food doesn’t taste like much when you’re afflicted with a constantly runny nose) and get downstairs and to the infirmary.

Usually, François dislikes going to the nurse’s office. He feels like he’s been there for a large part of his education. He’s always been easily sick, maybe too much, and most of the time his school didn’t allow him to have his medicine on him, so he would go there to take it. That’s how it’s always worked, even as he’s eighteen. That last part kind of sucks.

 

He knocks gently at the door, then opens it. He sneezes in his elbow once, twice, several times and enters, closing behind him. A middle-aged, short, greying woman dressed in whites and pinks welcome him with her warm smile. That’s why he feels a bit more comfortable going to the nurse’s office.

“Hello Edith…” he says as he sniffles, walking to her.

“Good morning, François. How are you feeling?”

“Huh… Good, but, huh…”

 

The nurse invites him, in a simple gesture, to sit on the examination bed. He follows through.

“You took your morning medication, right? I do not want you to have any kind of attack or nosebleed we can avoid in class.”

“I did…” He retains yet another sneeze.

Edith’s eyes mellow upon seeing him.

“Oh,” she tells him with a hint of worry in her voice, “it looks like you have a rather bad Scase of hay fever, am I wrong? Your nose is all red.”

 

The student simply nods in agreement, then sighs.

“I get it every year… I think it’s because I have asthma. I wish it wasn’t so bothersome.”

“It increases the chance of having it, it is sure, but the most important is to do our best to make your day better, is it not?”

He nods again.

“Then,” she answers with a smile, “let me get you your allergy medicine. They will really have to explain to me how you are still too young to handle this. I have heard that in other schools they allowed a student to keep a syringe and hormones in his room. I thought we were the most prestigious khâgne class in the country.”

 

After a few minutes, she hands François familiar-looking products, including a nose spray (which he knows too much by now, it’s like he’s wasting money on those more often than reasonable) and… essential oils? Why would there be oils?

“Edith?”

“Yes?”

“Why are there oils on this tray?” He asks as he takes said tray in his hands.

“Ah,” the nurse replies, “it’s a gift from the librarian. When she found out you had allergies, she wanted me to give these to you. According to her, they’re supposed to make it better for your allergies… Please take these with you, even if I get you may not want to use these in your room, especially for your roommates.”

 

He’s a bit embarrassed, but hey, maybe they do smell good. It’ll change from the typical smell of his medicine and whatever’s being cooked in the dorm’s cafeteria.

“Can you thank her for me then?”

“Of course.”

 

He takes what he has to take, slips the spray in a pocket of his coat, gets down and grabs his backpack.

“Do not forget to come back by lunch, okay?”

François beams the nurse the best grin he can pull out.

“Sure! See you later!”

 

He exits the room, still sniffling. Medicine takes a bit of time to act, but he's not bothered by going to the nurse's office anymore. Spring has rolled around, and he prefers the warmer air around him, and the nurse's office air smells like flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't see him call her "mistress" anytime soon.


End file.
